Valley Of The Wind
"Valley Of The Wind" is the first chapter of Chakra: Alternate Version created by Gingacreator on DeviantArt. The wolf shown on the cover is Motyl. Overview Prologue The chapter begins with a brief summary of an ancient battle that took place. It involves the wolf god Shiranui, and the demonic monster Oorochi. The narrator explained that, although Oorochi was defeated, the evil that was left behind is still evident, and must be stopped. onward We are shown in a rather dark scene, where a black wolf I running away from a younger Urashima., whom claims him as a thief, and is trying to stop him. The wolf, after Urashima caught up, is revealed to be Omen, and the thing he stole is a pup. As insult, he throws the pup away, which is oddly thrown into some dark void. After that, it is also revealed that it was apart of a nightmare the earth wolf Led had to endure through. Led was brutally awoken by his winged wolf teacher Ważka, whom informs the wolf that he should pay more attention instead of sleeping. Wazka pretty much forces the wolf up and they both go off to the valley of the wind to begin Led's training. When they do get there, it is here where were introduced to Biedronka, whom tackled Led soon after arrival. After getting embarrassed, Led begins training, though thinks that it'll kill him one of these days. Soon after that, he manages to break a leg, and that night goes to the healing cave to get patched up. Here is where Motyl is introduced as the healer, as she tries to assure Led that he'll gain his wings and respect in no time. Led though finally explains his doubts in detail to his closest friend as he believes he is needed elsewhere. After explaining everything to Motyl, a new character in the form of Szafir appears, saying he needed to talk to him. Szafir explains that he felt its now that he was shown the truth behind whatever doubt he had in his mind, and instructs his and Motyl to fallow him. Eventually Szafir takes them to San jeon-won's cave, where his gravestone is standing. Seemingly though, Led and Motyl had visited this place before in their lives, but Szafir had instructed Motyl especially to not touch it. Tonight though, In order to show Led how to summon back San Jeon-won, he makes an exception and allows Motyl to touch it, which legend says will give good luck. In glee, Motyl touches the top of the statue, triggering San Jeon-won spirit to transfer from the statue into Motyl herself, resulting in a loud explosion that can be seen by a shadowy figure far away from the entrance. The shadow figure seemingly knew Led, knowing his full name as it began to rush for him. The next fallowing morning, Led is shown explaining to Wazka and Biedronka that he and Motyl had to leave on their new found mission, explained by Szafir soon after San Jeon-won's spirit was free. Wazka though was very angry with Led for not just leaving his course without any success, but also for taking his sister away from him. Szafir though explained that Wazka didn't have much choice on the matter, and adds in if he doesn't let her go his world will be gone. After that, he explains to them all of the destiny, and some part of Led's backstory of him being "displaced". Here it is revealed that Led isn't a wing wolf at all, but the exact opposite: an earth wolf. Wazka felt like a clutz for trying to train Led for so long, and in the end, he finally agrees to let Motyl go. Szafir though then sees the leaves from his tree flying towards him, and tells the others that its his time to go. Biedronka sees the leaves first but didn't have much time to react as they hit Szafir. Here is the last moments of the wolf, and his body and soul were taken to heaven, much to Led, Wazka, and Biedronka's disbelief. Soon after, Biedronka blamed herself for not being able to catch him and save him, but Led tries to comfort her, saying it was going to happen no matter what she'd done. Wazka, being hurt the most, stands at the cliff where Szafir once stood and sends Szafir off with a morning howl. Soon Led and Biedronka join him as a silhouette of Szafir was seen in the sky, signifying the end of the chapter.